


nose scrunches & lilac jumpers

by taekachu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Movie Dates, Multi, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekachu/pseuds/taekachu
Summary: 'absolutely not, I can't flirt with him therefore I have to kill him''jun!'alternatively~hyuck returns from japan and gets more than he bargained for when he returns to the dreamies dorm





	nose scrunches & lilac jumpers

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning is dire and I'm so sorry- it does get better I promise,,

Donghyuck's bag fell to the floor with a thud, his eyes wide and jaw dropped as he took in the scene in front of him. 

Renjun and Lucas. 

His boyfriend and his band mate.

Donghyuck had been in Japan for a little over two weeks, but he routinely called and video chatted with the Dreamies- well Jeno mostly, but he had talked to Renjun this morning, informing the other of his schedule and supposed plane landing time, everything seemed good, normal even, there was no way he would've ever thought about catching his boyfriend in such a compromising position upon returning. 

He felt numb, like everything around him was hazy. He was promised cuddles and chocolate when he returned, not this- not Renjun and Lucas.. together.. on the sofa.. watching How To Train Your Dragon 2. 

The _betrayal_. 

Both pairs of eyes were on him, Renjun slowly shuffling backwards on to sofa, putting as much distance as he could, not only from Lucas, but from the door where Donghyuck stood, still absolutely shell shocked. 

His boyfriend was sat watching How To Train Your Dragon 2... not 1 but 2... His same boyfriend that cursed the series to the moon and back after Donghyuck got hooked on it and has been pestering him to take him to the cinemas to see the latest film in the trilogy for weeks. Donghyuck had grown accustomed to Renjun's grumbling, stating that he could just drag Jeno or Jaemin to see it instead, claiming both of them are way too soft on Donghyuck for his own good- or that they could just stream it illegally when Donghyuck returned from Japan, and they say romance is dead. 

Renjun winced as he saw Donghyuck's face, feeling somewhat guilty now that his boyfriend was home, "Hyuck--?"

And it was at this moment, when Donghyuck thought it couldn't get any worse, that both Jaemin and Jeno entered from the kitchen, both completely unaware of Donghyuck's presence and both carrying two jumbo sized bowls filled with popcorn- the sweet kind, Donghyuck's favourite, the nerve of some people. 

"Please tell me we haven't missed the ending, Stoick can't just die like that!" Jaemin comes barrelling into their dorm's lounge, popcorn flying everywhere as he jumps on top of Renjun, settling himself in the others lap. 

"Um, Jaem..." Renjun hasn't taken his eyes off Donghyuck since the younger arrived and under his narrowing gaze, Renjun is a split second away from offering Jaemin up as a human sacrifice. 

Jaemin, however, completely disregards Renjun's attempt to save him from digging a deeper hole that none of them will be able to get out of, and in his oblivious nature just keeps going, "I mean this is DreamWorks- they're meant to be family friendly, how dare they- we're going to sue!" 

_How_ _dare_ _they_ _indeed_ , Donghyuck seethes, "You three are unbelievable!" 

As if noticing him for the first time Renjun shoves Jaemin off his lap, the popcorn going all over Lucas who's still sat on the end of the sofa, apprehensive and confused, but before he can say anything Donghyuck holds up his hand, shushing them. 

"Absolutely unbelievable.." He spits, crossing his arms over his chest, "I've been trying to get you guys to watch both films for months, _months_ , and you decided to watch them without me and with _Lucas_!" 

"Hyuck we--" Donghyuck silences Jeno who's still stood at the entrance to the kitchen, popcorn bowl in hand. 

"Maybe I should... go..?" Lucas makes an awkward effort to rise from the sofa, Donghyuck glaring passed the boy and to the nest of pillows he'd made, stopping him abruptly. 

"No, no, it's fine" He offers, his eyes still narrowed, and sweet, innocent Jeno exhales slowly, too naive to predict Donghyuck's next actions, "it's fine don't worry, no, maybe I should go and then after this film is done you three can take Lucas to the cinema and see the third one..." He locks eyes with Renjun after reaching down to grab his bag, "Or maybe you could just stream it illegally"

Renjun rolls his eyes as Donghyuck huffs dramatically, swinging his bag over his shoulder and marching to his room without a second glance, leaving the room in a heavy silence. 

Lucas looks to the other three Dreamies, and watches wordlessly as Renjun closes his eyes, resting his forehead on the arm of the sofa and as Jeno comes and sits next to Jaemin. 

"Don't worry" the latter says, flicking some popcorn to Renjun, "he'll be okay after a shower" 

"He really loves this series doesn't he?" Lucas questions, glancing to the door Donghyuck slammed during his dramatic exit, too preoccupied to hear Renjun's snark muffled by the sofa. 

"Oh, you have no idea"

♡♡♡

Donghyuck sat down in the shower, legs crossed awkwardly so as the warm water ran over his body, his muscles screamed when he tried to reposition his legs. He rested his head against the cold tiles, lacking the energy necessary to move. 

He loved 127's Japan tour, every second of it, every song, every dance just filled him with pride and fuelled his passion, he was so incredibly thankful for such an opportunity, for such incredible fans. But every performance takes its toll, both physically and mentally, and after their shows finally wrapped up and Taeyong had successfully smuggled a backpack full of Japanese treats and sweets back on to the plane, everyone was finally able to doze off- even if it was only for a few seconds- hearts and stomachs full. 

Only Donghyuck couldn't sleep on the plane. Firstly, there was Mark, the Canadian who was sat next to him with his knees curled up to his chest, and head resting on Donghyuck's shoulder. Now, Hyuck never had any problem with skinship, in fact it was widely know that he thrives under it, however Mark couldn't possibly have chosen a more uncomfortable position if he tried, every shuffle or stir had Donghyuck itching to push the boy off and swap seats with Doyoung- but he couldn't do that because Doyoung was sat next to Jaehyun and as much as they bicker, Donghyuck knows Doyoung would murder him if he disrupted them. 

Secondly, was the fact that Jeno had video called Donghyuck earlier, just as they were on the way to the airport- wearing his oversized lilac hoodie and glasses, hair all messy as he ran his fingers through it. He called Donghyuck every day without fail, always asking how the concert was, when was the last time he'd eaten, if he'd eaten anything good, and every time it filled Donghyuck with so much warmth that Jeno was thinking about him. He'd always have to excuse himself from the hyungs whenever Jeno called, as Doyoung would hijack his phone, asking how Jeno was and if he'd gotten enough sleep, the mundane things that Donghyuck should be asking- not that he's annoyed at his hyung or anything. 

Jeno has signed off saying that him, Jaemin and Renjun are all going to be in waiting for him when he arrives, all ready to cuddle him to death as they make up for lost time. Jeno even takes his hoodie off- Donghyuck blushing slightly as he gets a slight glimpse of Jeno's stomach- and shows himself walking into Donghyuck and Jaemin's room only to position the hoodie at the foot of Donghyuck's bed, ready for when he returns home, knowing full well that the younger loves stealing his clothes- especially his jumpers. And so that damn lilac hoodie had been on his mind all day, the image of Jeno scrunching his nose and pushing his glasses up after placing the hoodie on Donghyuck's bed, was firmly imprinted behind his eyelids. 

Donghyuck, somehow, managed to reach up to the dial and turn the shower off- sitting there for a moment more before pushing himself on to his feet, his joints all aching as he waddled out of the bathroom, towel knotted around his waist. 

Immediately Donghyuck walks over to his bed, towering over his boyfriend's jumper folded neatly on his duvet. He runs his fingers along the arm of the jumper, the corner of his lips twitching upwards as he feels the soft fabric under his fingertips, compiling a need to feel it against his skin, to drown in the garment. 

His fingers hook over the shoulders of the jumper and he brings the material up to his face, closing his eyes as he looses himself in Jeno's soft musky scent. 

The jumper slips out of his grasp and falls back onto his bed in a puddle, but Donghyuck doesn't give it a second glance as he trudges over to his wardrobe, examining the content as he tries to find something of his own. 

He was too focused on attempting to pull his navy jumper off a coat hanger whilst holding his towel up, huffing to himself, that he didn't notice the door to his room click open and someone step inside. 

"Jeno left his jumper out for you" 

Donghyuck curses as he drops the jumper he yanked off the hanger onto the floor, placing a hand over his heart and feeling his rapid heart palpitations. 

Staring at the floor for moment to catch his breath Donghyuck then turns around slowly to face the intruder, tightening a hand on his towel, "yeah..I saw" 

Renjun looks at Donghyuck, he _really_ looks at him, drinking in his appearance, and under his gaze Donghyuck begins to fidget. 

Whenever Renjun talked to any of them, he would give them his full attention, something Donghyuck absolutely loved, however, because of the little habit Renjun picked up a lot, and Donghyuck blushed slightly as Renjun made his way over to sit on the edge of Jaemin's side of the bed (the two having pushed the beds together for convenience) and he looks up at his boyfriend 

"He thought you'd like his lilac one" he continues, and Donghyuck turns around to pick the jumper he previously dropped off the floor, "he said it matched your makeup--"

"He should've picked his black one" Donghyuck quips, "would've matched your heart" 

Renjun gives him a pointed look as Donghyuck finally turns around to look at him, a familiar navy hoodie in hand. 

"Hyuck, we're sorry we watched How To Train Your Dragon without you, but babe, it's only a fil--"

Grabbing the hoodie and thrusting it towards his boyfriend, Donghyuck glared at the other "I dare you to finish that sentence.." 

Renjun lifts one of his hands in defeat and tries to hide his smile as Donghyuck curses at the jumper in his hand, it's _his_. 

Donghyuck throws the item of clothing at Renjun, quietly ranting about how 'everyone's clothes are all mixed up', and Renjun decides to bite his tongue to stop him from commenting on how Donghyuck usually doesn't wear his own clothes anyways, always opting for either his, Jeno's or Jaemin's- and sometimes Mark's but Renjun doesn't like to dwell on that. 

Once he's dressed in something that he's 99.9% sure is his, Donghyuck leaves the room, not even sparing a second glance at Renjun who's now sprawled across both his and Jaemin's beds. 

He gets halfway to the kitchen before he hears the other behind him and Donghyuck has to fight a smile off his face, knowing Renjun was finally coming round to apologise. 

♡♡♡

Turns out Renjun only followed him into the kitchen because Jaemin couldn't carry the others popcorn bowl as well and Renjun was starting to crave something sweet. 

Donghyuck bit the inside of his cheek as he filled up a glass of water, watching Renjun looking out to where the others were sat. 

He turns back to the sink, and grabs his glass before moving to the table, brushing stray pieces of popcorn off the surface before perching on the chair, he brought the glass up to his lips before Renjun started talking again. 

"How was Japan? Jeno said you got to see the cherry blossoms" 

Donghyuck hums in response as Renjun threw another piece of popcorn into his mouth, very almost missing. 

"It was nice" he supplies, fingertips drumming gently against the glass so that the faint sound filled the silence. 

"Nice" Renjun repeats, and the two are plunged into silence once more, before Renjun grabs his bowl and makes his way out of the kitchen 

Donghyuck sighs, "you could've called" 

Again, it's silent for a moment before he can hear Renjun's socked feet padding gently towards him, "hm?" 

"You could've called, you know" he reiterates, lifting his gaze to see the other looking at him intently, "Jeno said it matched your makeup, Jeno said you saw the blossoms... you could've called yourself. I've been gone for a couple of weeks and I haven't heard from you directly since I left, apart from this morning which was only a hello and a goodbye- it's been radio silence from you- even Jaemin managed to call in between filming..." 

Renjun places the bowl next to Donghyuck as he sits opposite the younger, "Is this what you're upset about?"

"No- Yes- I mean... it's not exactly helping your case" he offers, gesturing to the next room where How To Train Your Dragon is still running and sighs heavily, "I just, I don't know it's stupid, let's just leave it"

Renjun reaches over the table and takes ahold of Donghyuck's hands in his own, softly rubbing circles into his skin, "Hyuckie, it's not stupid if it's about how you're feeling"

"I don't know... " He huffs, pulling his hands back and resting them on his lap, "Mark said it was pretty stupid"

"So you talked to Mark about it?" Renjun retracts his own hands, leaning back on his chair as he digests this new information. 

"Of course I did" Donghyuck states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Renjun really just wants to hit his head against the table 

"Then why don't you want to tell me?" He asks, only for Donghyuck to counter back instantly 

"Why didn't you call me?" 

They both sigh, knowing that they're in for a long ride as they're both too stubborn to  back down. 

Renjun reaches over for his popcorn and places a piece in his mouth, locking his eyes with Donghyuck as he does so. 

Challenge: accepted. 

( Lucas looks over to the kitchen, before looking back to Jaemin and Jeno who are still sat at the other end of the sofa, hands intertwined and eyes glued to the screen. 

"How long do you think they'll take to.. erm.. talk it out?" He questions, slightly concerned when Donghyuck and Renjun's voices keep getting louder but to his surprise Jaemin just waves his hand

"They'll be done soon, they just haven't seen each other in a while so they're getting all their awkward teasing- flirting out of their system" He explains without taking his eyes off the film which only confuses Lucas more

"They flirt by arguing?" He asks to which there's a relatively loud bang coming from the kitchen followed by the sound of something shattering ) 

" _Oh_ _my_ _god_ , _Jun_!" 

Without wasting a second, Donghyuck rushes over to Renjun who's hunched over, hands around his throat. 

Donghyuck's chair topples backwards and in his haste to get to his boyfriend who's currently choking on a piece of popcorn, Donghyuck accidental knocks his glass over, water spilling all over the floor and the glass rolling off the table after it, smashing as it meets the floor. 

Slipping on the liquid, Donghyuck barrels into Renjun, both of them bashing into the kitchen cabinets. Usually Donghyuck would groan and milk his injury for all its worth until Jaemin carries him over to their sofa so that he can kiss Donghyuck's body all over- primarily for healing purposes of course- but Donghyuck shakes his head at the thought, he has a boyfriend to save. 

" _Junnie_ " Donghyuck purrs as he hits Renjun's back with the heel of his hand, checking on him briefly, breathing in relief as Renjun inhales deeply, chest heaving. Donghyuck hits him again, you know, for good luck before he runs round to face Renjun, biting back a smile, "aw baby, don't die on me" 

"fuck you" the Chinese spits, eyes still trained on the floor and hands around his neck, "I'll die whenever I want to die _thank_ _you_ "

( Lucas stands up as their voices get loud once more, but he hangs back for a moment, "shouldn't we go in and stop them? They sound like they're killing each other" 

"Just wait" the two reply, voices monotone, and still not taking their eyes off Toothless who's being all cute on screen. Lucas sighs exasperatedly  ) 

"And whatcha gonna do about it?!" Donghyuck challenges taking a step closer to the other, both of them holding their heads high

"Just you _wait_ " Renjun shouts, him and Donghyuck nose to nose, "I'm going to take you to see How To Train Your Dragon 3 and we're going to sit in the middle seats at the back, just where you like it and we're going to take the cutest photos and make out when the credits roll- it'll be the best damn date ever!" 

"Only if you buy me some chocolate!" Donghyuck counters, getting impossibly closer, narrowing his eyes to look threatening but at this point in their relationship he knows Renjun will never see him as so. 

"I'm going to buy you all the chocolate!" Renjun's hands itch to touch Donghyuck, to wrap his arms around his waist, to cup his cheeks, to kiss his button nose, but before he knows it they're stepping away from each other, Donghyuck moving to the kitchen door

"fine!" He huffs and Renjun mirrors him, watching as Donghyuck opens the kitchen door, "I'll get my shoes!"

"I'll be right behind you!" Once Donghyuck's out of the kitchen, Renjun takes one fleeting look around the mess they made before sprinting after his boyfriend. His mind too preoccupied on their shouting match that he doesn't register that Donghyuck has stopped moving and he crashes into the back of him. He attempts to pass it off as a spontaneous back hug but by this point all eyes are on them. 

Jaemin finally pauses the film as the music begins to fade out signally it's finished, and he turns his full attention to his two boyfriends with wet socks, eyes lingering on the trail of water they've dragged from the kitchen, "I don't even want to know what happened, but Renjun I swear if you've broken the cooler again--"

"It wasn't me I--" 

Jaemin waves his hand, not interested in the explanation, instead he turns to Donghyuck who shrinks under his stare, "and _you_ "

Donghyuck almost does the comical 'me?' but the look in Jaemin's eyes stops him, " _you_... get over here! We haven't seen you for weeks and I need my kisses!" 

Donghyuck breaks out into the biggest grin- _Doyoung_ _hyung_ _is_ _shaking_ \- before turning to peck Renjun on the nose quickly and sprinting over to the sofa, throwing himself onto Jaemin who's got his arms open, accidentally kicking Jeno in the process. 

Donghyuck howls with laughter as Jaemin attacks his face with what felt like a thousand butterfly kisses, keeping his grip on Donghyuck's wrists so that he can see his boyfriend grow redder with every kiss, a beautiful blush staining his cheeks. 

"You are never allowed to leave for that long again, do you hear me?" He questions, lifting Donghyuck's wrists up to his face so that he can kiss his pulse, "I forbid it" 

The ends of Renjun's mouth twitch upwards as he watches Jeno crawl on top of Donghyuck, the three of them a mess of limbs, but laughing and kissing continuously. 

He missed this. 

Savouring the scene for a moment longer Renjun then bows his head, smiling to himself as he turns on his heel, disappearing back into the kitchen to grab something to drink, his throat aching. 

He can still hear Donghyuck's squealing when he reaches the fridge, hand plucking out a bottle of water. 

When he turns back around he's face- to- face with Lucas, and the close proximity makes Renjun let out a squeak before both boys are moving back, slightly embarrassed. 

Once he's calmed down from the initial shock of their encounter Renjun gestures to the fridge, "Do you want anything? Think of it as compensation for earlier- I would say we're not usually like that but you've been round here long enough to know that's not true"

Lucas waves it off, just like Jaemin had done previously, "it's fine don't worry" 

Renjun nods before sidestepping the glass on the floor- he can't be bothered to clean it up now but he knows Jaemin will make him do it before Chenle and Jisung get back. Just as he cross the room, Lucas speaks up.

"Why do you two argue so much?" Renjun stops cold, taking a moment before he turns round to see Lucas who's covering his mouth with his hands, eyes wide, " _shit_ \- I'm so sorry, it didn't mean to come out like that.."  

Renjun can tell the question was meant to be innocent, curious about his and Donghyuck's dynamic, just like everyone else, and so he opts to sigh, walking back into the kitchen

"You really don't have to answer, I'm sorry" 

Renjun shrugs, moving to perch on the counter, "watch the glass" 

Lucas nods, his eyes following the younger.  

"There's not really a reason" he supplies, taking a sip of his water, "I just- I suppose it's our thing? Our relationship is complicated like that. I just kinda feel compelled to argue with him" 

Lucas looks at him quizzically, not any less confused than before, "But why? Surely it's tiring" 

Renjun hums, it can be tiring- like when they finish a schedule and Donghyuck decides to fight him for the fluffy blanket kept in the boot of their car, or when Jaemin needs a taste tester for his food and so the two will wrestle each other to the ground, completely ignoring Jeno who just walks straight passed them and into the kitchen. 

But it's also how they show each other affection, they're light jabs and playful scuffles- it's familiar and somewhat comforting, "it can be... I don't know.. I suppose I don't really know how to flirt with him, so I argue with him instead" 

Renjun talked about it with Jaemin when they first got together- their constant need to bicker, their playful physicality, at the time Jaemin didn't understand

( 'you were smothering him Jun!'  
'He makes me feel all jittery Jaem, it's weird'  
'it's because you're in love with him, idiot, he's flirting with you, flirt back'  
'absolutely not, have you seen me flirt?'  
'unfortunately'  
'It's never going to happen, I can't flirt with him so I have to kill him'  
' _jun_!' )

The sentiment still stands, Donghyuck still makes him nervous, and he has no intention of attempting to try out a bunch of cheesy pick up lines invented by straight people, that he knows Donghyuck will never let him live down. He supposes the only difference now is that Jaemin and Jeno are used to their bickering, so now instead of fearing for their boyfriends lives, they just smile fondly before going back to whatever it was that they were doing. 

Lucas hasn't had the privilege of witnessing this before, Renjun muses. 

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" 

Renjun almost chokes again.

"But Hyuck knows how I feel" Renjun furrows his eyebrows, confused by Lucas' tactics. 

"Well yeah, but maybe he'd like to be reminded every now and again?" Lucas watches as Renjun ponders on the statement, staring into his glass, "it's doesn't have to be anything amazing- just simple compliments, at least that's what I do with Jungwoo" 

Renjun begins biting the inside of his cheek, not entirely convinced, "so you're saying I should compliment him?" 

Lucas nods, picking up a piece of popcorn littering the surface tops and drops it into his mouth, "yeah, flatter him, I mean it can't hurt right?' 

 

♡♡♡

Oddly enough it can. 

After his talk with Lucas, they both move through to the lounge where Donghyuck is still being cuddled by Jaemin, Jeno lying on top of them, and it takes less than a second before Renjun is throwing himself over the arm of the sofa, landing in between Jaemin and Donghyuck- Jeno squealing as he lands on the floor. 

("I told you to flatter him, not flatten him!" Lucas sighs, bending down to pick up his bag from the floor and dragging himself towards the door muttering about how insane they are) 

Jaemin shouts a goodbye to Lucas before he's cut off by Renjun's elbow edging it's way into his side, the other completely unapologetic. He basks in the way Donghyuck throws his head back against the cushions, his hair ruffled and tears gathering in the corner of his eyes from laughing too much- he looks perfect. Renjun tightens his grip around Donghyuck, squeezing him, and soon enough Donghyuck responds, wrapping his arms around Renjun's small waist, holding him in place. 

"Okay okay!" Jaemin interupts, attempting to pry the two away from each other, "try not to kill each other before we go" 

"Go?" Donghyuck questions, lifting his head to look up at Jaemin 

"We be screaming go..!" Jeno sings, Renjun smiling fondly before leaning down to flick the others forehead 

Jaemin rolls his eyes before bringing a hand up to Donghyuck's hair, twirling a strand around his finger, "If I remember correctly there's a certain animated film that you've been dropping hints for, we booked it whilst you and Junnie were in the kitchen" 

And just when they thought Donghyuck's smile couldn't get any bigger they were proven wrong, "Ohmygoshohmygosh I love you guys" 

Renjun and Jaemin waste no time in placing big wet kisses upon Donghyuck's cheeks, laughing as the other squirms cutely underneath them 

" _Jen_ " Domghyuck wines once he's able to breathe again, Jaemin nuzzling his face into Donghyuck's neck, "Come up here" 

Jeno huffs playfully as he gets to his knees, staying level with the other three, "I'm right here Hyuckie" 

" _No_ " managing to free his arm from under Renjun, Donghyuck reaches up to tap his lips with his finger, "up _here_ "

He puckers his lips obnoxiously so, hearing his boyfriend laugh. Knowing Donghyuck won't give up, Jeno leans over, his lips brushing Donghyuck's before both Renjun and Jaemin loops their arms around Jeno, accidental causing him to headbutt Donghyuck. 

Both part with a groan, however that's drowned out by Jaemin and Renjun's laughter- Renjun laughing so much that he almost falls off the sofa, just as Jeno did, but Donghyuck keeps a firm grip on him. 

Once the laughter dies down and they manage to rearrange themselves on the sofa- which is essentially just Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun sat normally and Donghyuck draped over their laps- Jaemin begins asking about the tour, even asking questions he knows the answers too, just because of the way Donghyuck lights up when he mentions certain things. 

They continue to shower him with kisses and praises, hearing about all the different stages they prepared, and all the weird and wonderful stories of the boys messing around at the hotel- including when Donghyuck managed to rope the others into riding the room service carts down the corridors at a ridiculous speed, essentially crashing into each other. 

"It was like we were jousting or something" he giggled, fishing his phone out of his back pocket to show them some of the videos Taeil recorded, "and I beat Johnny!"

Jaemin shouts a ' _wig_!' before Jeno's clicking on another video of them messing around in the hotel room. 

Jeno's holding the phone, showing the other three Donghyuck dancing to 'Boss' in his hotel robe, and so Renjun makes use of his hands, absentmindedly running his fingers through Donghyuck's locks, the other leaning into his touch. 

"Your fav could never!" Jaemin beams as they watch him dance on screen, Renjun taking his hands off Donghyuck to hold the phone as Jeno begins shaking it too much for his liking, laughing along with Jaemin

"I mean we have the same fav but go off I guess" Renjun mumbles as Donghyuck reaches for one of his hands once more, only to place it back on his head prompting Renjun to keep petting him. 

"When's the movie?" Donghyuck asks, eyes fluttering closed as Renjun begins softly massaging his skin 

Jeno brings his watch up so they can see the clock face, "just over an hour, wanna get ready and head down?" 

Donghyuck hums, pushing himself off his boyfriends and using the arm of the sofa to steady himself as he stands up, "Imma go change" 

♡♡♡

Donghyuck comes out of his room finally clad in Jeno's lilac jumper and awkwardly hopping as he attempts to get his shoes tied. 

( "Does this outfit make me look small?" 

"No, we make you look small" )

Finally ready, Donghyuck makes his way passed the lounge and to the front door, only to see Renjun pouting at both Jeno and Jaemin, "guess who's not getting kisses tonight then"

"What happened?" He asks, kissing both Jaemin and Jeno for good measure as he  makes his way to Renjun who's stood at the door. 

"They're making fun of my height Hyuckie" 

Donghyuck wraps one arm around Renjun turning to face the other two, "hey, that's my job" 

Renjun elbows him before ducking out of his arms, standing off to the left, "well I guess no ones getting kisses then" 

♡♡♡

"Can you please turn the lights on?" Renjun pleads, tripping over Jaemin's pile of laundry as the latter is pushing him further into his room, both of them stumbling around in the dark. Renjun winces as someone elbows him in the stomach before he's being thrown, literally, onto Jaemin and Donghyuck's beds, thanking god that the two single beds had been pushed together as he bounces, almost falling off the mattress if it wasn't for the fact he lands on Donghyuck.

Renjun sighs knowing that he'll never be able to fight off Donghyuck, especially as he begins to wrap his body around the smaller almost like a koala, his grip tightening impossibly so, "But Junnie..." the younger whines, nuzzling his face into Renjun's neck, "you're the only light we need—"

"Jaemin turn on the damn light!" He screams as Jeno accidently knees him in the groin, Donghyuck reaching out the raven haired boy, making an adorable grabbing motion that makes Jeno's heart just melt. Renjun's next complaint is muffled as Jeno climbs over both him and Donghyuck so that he can get to their main vocal, wrapping his arms securely around his waist. 

A few minutes later when everyone's calmed down Renjun feels Jaemin's breathing even out, indicating how tiring the whole day was, and he can't say that he blames Jaemin for nodding off so quickly. 

Donghyuck winces as he nuzzles his face into Renjun's neck, the older rubbing soothing circles on Donghyuck's stomach where Jeno accidentally kneed him earlier due to the very physical nature of their cuddle pile. Renjun pulls Donghyuck closer, their chests now pressed against each other's, as the older attempts to pull his arm free from where it's trapped between Jaemin and the mattress. Donghyuck groans lightly, face smushed against Renjun's skin, making Renjun laugh lightly, careful not to wake Jeno or Jaemin. 

"Did you miss this?" He whispers, humour laced in his voice as he presses down a little harshly on his boyfriends stomach earning a gentle groan from Donghyuck. The younger curls into Renjun and so the latter brings his hand up to rest on Donghyuck's side as they both shuffle to get more comfortable, Donghyuck careful not to move backwards too much so that Jeno doesn't fall off the bed.

Renjun feels Donghyuck smile against his skin, a warm feeling settling in his stomach of having his boyfriend back, "Hmm", he missed them whilst he was in Japan, more than he thought he would. He missed borrowing Jeno's hoodies, being victim to Jaemin's light kisses, bickering with Renjun, he even missed all the little bruises he'd get from when they'd attempt to all pile onto one sofa or bed- even with pushing both his and Jaemin's beds together didn't make much of a difference, but he still missed it, having his boyfriends in close proximity, falling asleep next to them. 

"Missed this" he breathes softly, so much so that Renjun brings his other arm around him, holding him close, "missed you"

Renjun peers down at the other, getting a face full of his brown locks, "we missed you too"

Donghyuck snorts gracefully, "I hoped so"

Renjun places his lips softly to Donghyuck's head, lingering as he mulls over his previous conversation with Lucas, "I missed you", his voice is barely a whisper, and hardly audible enough to hear it break a little at the end, but Donghyuck heard, he's sure of it. 

Neither of them move for a moment, only a slight buzz occupying the otherwise silent room from the aircon, whirring softly.

Renjun feels Donhyuck shimmy so that he detaches himself slightly, enabling himself to move so that they're eyelevel- and no matter how long they've been together, how often they end up like this, Renjun can't help but stare. He focuses on the flutter of Donghyuck's eyelashes, how pink his lips are, how gorgeous his skin looks illuminated by the dim fairy lights strung over their heads, and he relishes in the way Donghyuck seems to shudder under his gaze, his cheeks staining red. 

"Your so pretty" he whispers, playing with the hem of Donghyuck's shirt, as the other blinks slowly, and Renjun can tell he's trying to keep his eyes open.

The ends of Donghyuck's lips turn upwards, "You think so?"

Renjun doesn't reply, instead he kisses Donghyuck's nose, smiling contently as the brown haired boy wrinkles his nose cutely.

He wasn't the best with his words, he knows that, and he knows that him and Donghyuck bicker more than the others would like- but it's never maliciously, it's never to hurt each other. If anything, it's how they show each other that they care, it's their own twisted 'I love you', it's a game, and Renjun counts himself lucky that he can play it everyday.

But it's when they're like this, the day melting away around them, that he thinks back to this conversation with Lucas. They're not a conventional couple, they have their own little quirks, and Renjun adores every single one.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much if you made it to the end of this mess! 
> 
> this fic is partly to celebrate the anniversary of nohyuck's iconic kiss, partly because I too love HTTYD but mostly because I miss hyuck so much :(( 
> 
> anyways, comments & kudos are very much so appreciated and thank you again for reading~ I hope you enjoyed x


End file.
